Titans Tomorrow
Because of the paradoxical nature of their origins, it wasn't long before the recursive time-loop that led to their creation caught up with them. Some ten years after they originally disbanded, the Titans of Tomorrow encountered their younger counterparts from the past. Though their memories were hazy, they began to recall being in this exact same situation before (albeit from the opposite perspective). They knew that their younger selves would try to find a way to correct the timeline thus erasing the future Titans from all existence. They decided that it would be best to wipe their minds of the event and send the Teen Titans back to their own era. The Teen Titans soon discovered how twisted and violent their older counterparts had grown and fought against them. They teamed up with Titans East, who still held true to the ideals of the original Teen Titans. They soon discovered that if breaking up the team is what led to the creation of the future timeline, then they had to commit themselves to staying together no matter what. After several fights, the Teen Titans finally returned to their normal timeline via the Cosmic Treadmill and remained together as a team. Although this caused subtle changes in the future timeline, it did not erase it as the Titans had hoped. The Titans of Tomorrow still existed and only grew in strength. Titans of Tomorrow Shortly after the deaths of Kid Flash and Superboy, the Titans travelled to New Earth. They ambushed their mentors in the Justice League of America. and imprisoned them within Titans Lair. They warned the Teen Titans about Starro's invasion and attempted to convince them to be more like them. In reality, they were using Starro's invasion as a diversion to take out Blue Beetle, Ravager, and Supergirl. They were overrun by the alien overlord and while The Flash was able to defeat Starro, Wonder Girl got over Superboy during this time, changing the timeline and causing the Titans Army to fade away. In the new timeline, the most of the Titans returned to being superheroes. DC Rebirth After the events of Flashpoint, the timeline continued to exist. However, the changes to the new present day timeline made ripples into the future. Super Sons of Tomorrow Batman fled to Earth 0, their new alternate past, using a cloaking device to hide from his Titans teammates. After accidently causing Superboy to unleash his solar flare, Tim's cloaking device was disabled, allowing the Titans to locate him. But because of the mechanics of time travel, they were unable to pinpoint the exact date. Hypertime attempted to bring Tim back, only succeeding to sever his hand. They then used his hand as a chronal artifact to find him. They arrived in the Arctic Circle to find Superboy in the mist of a potentially lethal solar flare. They team-up with this timeline's Superman and Teen Titans to no avail. As Hypertime manages to take him back into the timestream, Tim absorbs the flare into himself as he disappears. Not wanting to tamper with the timeline further, the Titans said their goodbyes and promptly returned to the future. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Titans Tomorrow | Links = }}